


Growing up pink

by avalalaland



Series: From beginning to end [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dead People, F/F, Fights, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Kore to Persephone. Hades loses some souls and Demeter learns she may have pushed too far. Yeah I am not good at summarizing. Sorry.
Relationships: Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: From beginning to end [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671427
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Growing up pink

**Author's Note:**

> There is a masturbation scene and a fight scene i didn't get really bloody or graphic it wasn't that kind of fight.

"Pink, sweet Zeus she's pink!" Demeter mumbled she knew exactly that pink and purple were all fertility or love gods and goddesses. It also meant due to how vibrantly pink she was a more powerful fertility goddess always were. Her internal panic of what would happen when others found out threw her over a cascading edge. A war was waging in her head of sense and love and the other of control, inner turmoil, and deceit. I will keep this from her. Men were evil and now she had created and was living with a deity that would be full of lust, love, and openness. Demeter knew what some of her traits were likely to be I will just have to raise her differently. Maybe if I smother the fertility she rolled through her mind. Demeter stared at the little girl's eyes full of wonder and amazement. She didn't know it but she was treading a thin line one that she would not be able to come back from. The fates, after all, were bitches and their plans always came to fruition. Demeter looked at her little bean no longer as her innocent baby. She could no longer hide her steadfast in her womb protected. Panic seized her all the what if's swirling through her mind. She needed to be protected from all men. 

"Koresephone"

Kore hated being pink. She was always mistaken for a flower nymph which wasn't so bad when she was little but that got old fast. When locked in the house or running with the nymphs she would wonder what it would be like to not have to start a conversation with "oh, but I'm not a nymph." Her mother only let her do certain things at certain times and most of the little freedom she had ended when she was 12 and got her first period. Her first ovulation led to the greenhouse that kept her safe as her mother put it but she felt stifled, in what she now realized was an enchanted prison. It kept her from truly being herself. Her mother never relented and she was thankful it shaped her into a formidable opponent in mental battles, and a work ethic that would make the unseen one jealous but she was tired. Tired of never being taken seriously or unseen herself. She was always Demeter's daughter or the heiress never was she Kore Goddess of Spring. She thought about how wonderful it must be to be unseen because you didn't want to be instead of because you weren't the most powerful, tallest or strongest in the room. When others looked in they thought she was an overachiever, but in reality, she wanted her mother to approve more freedom. "Little Bean if you ace this test you can go swimming alone." "Little bean if you win this tournament you can have an hour to do what you want." There was always a negotiation where she gave more and mother gave less. Kore had one last chance of freedom.....College. College was going to be it. Finally, see a movie that wasn't educational, she could choose her major, she could go out to eat what she wanted when she wanted, pierce her ears or dare she say it go on a date. Her mother had always told her when she turned 18, then 18 came and nothing changed Kore knew then she was stuck. She thought back to her swims with the nymphs, berry picking contest, swimming with Hermes, running through the long wheat, Zeus almost setting their house on fire that one time. She shook her head whatever that was about and sighed. She was back in the greenhouse starting at her reflection ovulating again. Her hair was somewhat long currently and thankfully she had stopped sprouting leaves, flowers, and trees from her shoulders and hips. Staring up at the night sky she laid down in her secret spot hidden from anyone who viewed in. Her special place for when she got like this all worked up with a pint up energy one of the nymphs had finally put a name on when she explained to them one day. She lay back the stars undoing her chiton and bared her pink body the one she had loathed, but would covet some nights. Nights like this when she was alone and hungry. An appetite she didn't know why or what she truly craved for, nor how to handle it. This would ease her stress, clear, her mind and set her free from her constraints for the day. Her hands moved up and down her body. Over her breast tweaking her nipple, the other one came up her neck and gave it a light squeeze. She gasped "oh yes" her eyes slowly bleeding pink to red. She had no idea what she wanted when she closed her eyes. There was no face; it was more of a feeling. She wanted to be looked at and seen for her, eyes that understood, hands that loved, lips that whispered truths and admiration. "You are a beautiful little goddess" she whispered to her self her hand applied a little more pressure to her neck and her other hand left her breast and moved downwards. Her breath picked up, eyes rolling back and her head tilted back "mmmm..." Her hand hit her center and she gasped again letting out a soft moan. Her fingers slipped through her folds and then slowly she circled her clit applying a little more pressure to it as she built up to the release she desired. Her red eyes shooting open when she switched to a rapid side to side. "More" she whispered and her other hand left her neck she felt an urge to be full she slid two fingers into her channel and started to pump them in and out. Her breathing picked up and her arousal flowed down her thighs and on to the ground into a puddle. Flowers started blooming vines grew up the walls of the greenhouse. The fragrance of the coriander, jasmine, gardenias, plumeria, peonies mixing. A willow tree burst forth from the ground helping to cover her even more. She also felt two tulip trees join blue and purples she saw when her eyes sprang open. She was almost there pink petals started to rain down and her toes curled. "Yes, oh yes!" She shouted and her arousal and completion spilled onto the grass. She slowed her pumping and went back to slow gentle circles. Slowly bringing herself down enjoying the air hitting her sweat sheened body. She stared at stars again through the willow branches and sighed. She let sat up looking down at herself. She loved herself at this moment no expectations, lost to the moment and loved. She knew when she dreamed of those things while there was no person, no details, those feelings that were love. She knew at the least she wanted; no needed that. Kore started to redress into her white chiton smiling with the lightness she now had. It was times like this she realized, she loved being pink. 

Underworld  
Hades looked at over the reports over and over. Usually, if a person was misplaced it meant they were somewhere else or had escaped. He had his cigar in the corner of his mouth and eyes flashed red. "where the hell did they go?" He looked at his accountants. "Your telling me 100 different shades just upped and disappeared!" He dismissed them no answers coming clear. He pulled up the cameras and watched through the footage of last night. He watched as the clock on some of the videos hit the same time and slowly one by one watched each person disappear in a puff of smoke and light. His eyes red and wide he clicked his teeth. "What the hell" he muttered to himself. 

TGOEM

Kore sat in the meeting "doesn't that sound like fun?" her mother asked her merrily. A virgin forever it ran through her mind and her smile and everything ill be fine habit returned. This didn't sound like fun. It sounded like the antithesis of fun. It sounded like no hands, no eyes, no feelings. It sounded like gilded cages of different colors and sizes. Mama said she would have to find her way for college. Maybe I can make this work. Demeter is the king your not a rook and your not a pawn. Be a queen move across the board like you are meant too. Her smile full of stress and placation she was now a member of TOGEM. Everything was toned out until "Kore, How old are you?" jolted her out of her mental chess game. " I'm Nineteen" "Nineteen years old! Kore you want to come live with me?" Artemis said the slight annoyance of Demeter coming through in her voice." Kore's eyes widened with pleasure "Yes please" Demeter's face fell her control of her daughter was slipping. "I think we're done for today, I didn't come here to be told what's best for my daughter" Demeter stood with Kore in the doorway "thank you for having us. The door slammed leaving the Hestia, Artemis, and Athena in slight shock. A crown of flowers popped on Artemis' head and Athena chuckled. "I think she likes you."

Artemis

"Hello, my babies" she replied looking at the weapons sitting on her dresser top. Her eyes scanning their sharpness, and gleam. Pleasure rolled through her "Which one should I use this evening? eenie meenie miney moe Catch a gorgon by the toe" Artemis saw something red in her upper peripheral and almost jumped. "Hermes! You scared me." She opened the window "Artemisssssss" He replied his hair going every which way due to the wind. She looked him over "What happened to your shirt?" He looked down and shrugged. "How do you not know?" He looked at her bashfully pushing his hand through his hair "I don't ask hard questions. I've got a delivery for you." He pulled a letter out and handed it to her, she took it and crossed his arms over chest. "It's from Kore" she looked at him unbelievably and then down to the letter in her hand "Really?" Artemis and Hermes sat on her window sill as she read the letter out loud. "Sincerely yours, Persephone." "Persephone? What's with the name change?" she looked to Hermes and he looked off and then to her "I dunno. You know how mortals are always renaming us." She looked at him asking more questions and Hermes gave off more uncomfortable vibes. Hermes started to leave "I'm confused. Do you know anything?" Artemis asked one last time hoping directness would get her answers. Hermes just looked at her and shook his head no quickly departing. "Persephone...Bringer of death." Artemis whispered to herself looking at the letter again. "What happened to Kore?"

Persephone

Kore looked out the greenhouse everything inside was dead like her. Her memory was clouded she remembered hot tea after a hot bath but nothing else. 

Kore no more

Her mother was smothering her. They had returned from the meeting and she had ripped into her. "How dare you!" He grabbed her by her arm and swung her into the house. "have I not given you everything? I raised you and gave you life this is how you thank me." "You want to leave me" Kore looked at her mother shocked unable to speak. She grabbed her face "answer me, insolent child." You provide for me and have given me love, but you are hurting me with that love mother." "I am not an object to control I am a person. I have feelings, thoughts, wants, and needs!" Her eyes were becoming red Demeter looked at her furiously "you suffocate me!!" Kore yelled and ripped the door open and headed outside. They needed space, the air around her felt suffocating. "Don't you walk away from me!" Demeter grabbed her again and she ripped her arm back and whipped around. Demeter took a step back her choices coming back to bite her. She steeled herself "You want me to stay a little girl. You want to keep me stunted and powerless. Completely dependent. You hide behind love and wanting what's best; but I see, I know I am just an object to you; you don't truly love me!!!" Demeter looked at her daughter her words stabbing her through her heart. "How dare you talk to me that way." She said through gritted teeth Kore looked at her mother her breathing heavy all the times she held her tongue and did as she was told pushing her true self to the back to meet her mother's expectations ripping through her. Her Mother's hand sliced through the air and hit her across the face sending her to her knees and looking at the ground. Demeter looked at her handshaking "Kore, oh my bean!" she reached for her "I'm so sorry" Kore's hand reached up to her face and she was shaking her mother thought it was due to crying. "oh, my baby...." She stopped watching Kore look up eyes red and obsidian crown radiating from her hand. Show her a voice said in her head. Show her what happens when she tries to crush a flower in a book. Kore looked through red haze things seemed slow and fast. She floated up into the sky. "Kore get down here. Stop this tantrum." Demeter looked at her floating child and looked over at her temple and saw that hundreds of people were looking on. "Tantrum" Kore said eerily. "I am done! She screamed at her mother now. "You will control me no longer. I am going to Olympus. I am going to get an education." She looked at her daughter her chiton now a flowing black her hair long red vines poured from her head. Demeter looked around and that's when she saw it the ground around them was turning brown she looked as the spot grew further and further. Kore dropped to the ground and slowly walked to her mother. "I will be free, mother." She watched as nymphs fled and those that didn't fell to their knees only to collapse completely. Demeter's eyes caught on a flash of red and Hermes skidded to a stop dressed in his suit. People were dying hundreds were lying on the ground. "I am not a child mother" the eerie voice and her red eyes made Demeter gasp. "I will grow like the flower I am meant to be with or without you." Kore powers surged and Demeter's body started to rise without her choosing to do so she couldn't get down. "K.k.k. Kore" She stuttered "p.p.please" Kore smiled wickedly "how many times have I said please mother" she tilted her head and floated so she was face to face "did you ever listen to me." She brought her hand up and SMACK her hand connected with Demeter's face "did you ever see me!!" Vines came up wrapped around her and through Demeter across the dead and decaying field of wheat. As she flew her eyes saw the bodies. This is my fault she thought all my fault I need to fix this. She rolled head over feet and hit with a hard thud back against a tree. She watched as Kore dropped to her feet "you have squished me into your book for too long mother" Demeter could taste the blood in her mouth. "Little Bean, I am sorry! Please stop this" she pleaded with her daughter if that was what she still was she didn't know. Out of nowhere a red flash came and hit Kore sending her several feet back from her mother, she landed on her back air knocked out of her and her anger dissipated like a balloon popping. 

Hermes stood there "enough!" he yelled and looked at Demeter shaking his head; he saw this coming. He remembered all the times he talked to Kore he knew it was inevitable. His eyes looked around at the souls he was here to collect. This is not what he saw coming though. They were all mumbling among themselves. The mortals that remained alive were whispering to each other as well. Demeter shot too her feet "Kore!" she ran to her "oh my little bean" She scooped her up in her arms rocking her tears mixed with golden blood. "It's okay" she chanted "it's all going to be okay." She looked up at Hermes and the nymphs that had returned that surrounded her. "Take her to the greenhouse" she looked around her what are they saying" Hermes looked at her fear in his eyes "uh" he stated "out with it" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Persephone." He stated Demeter's frown went further down. Damn, she thought. Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I work a little harder on this one. I don't have a beta and I don't write this out before hand. SO hope enjoyed the little smut and fight scene. I know this doesnt seem like something she would do but sometimes when people who have been pushing down their true selves eventually they explode and this is my take on it.


End file.
